


Valentine's Day Cards

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Greeting Cards, M/M, Manip, Post, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Cards, friends valentines, hint of angst in the end, mail, platonic valentines, remix eligible, trouble in paradise maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Merlin, sending out Valentine's cards was just as important as sending Christmas cards. He would mull over it, panic over it, make a mess out of it, but every one of his friends got a card (or something.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I couldn't think of a better title. My mind is fried.
> 
> Written for [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/) prompt - #198 Valentine's Day Card

 

(From Merlin to Arthur)

 

 

(From Merlin to Gwen)

 

 

(From Merlin to Gwaine)

 

 

(From Merlin to Morgana)

 

 

 

 

And now, for a little bit of angst... ~~(because I'm evil)~~

 

 

 

(From Arthur to Merlin)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! :D Sorry about the end (no I am really not) :D
> 
> [I want more Merlin angsting about it, but my brain is coming up empty about anything to write...)


End file.
